


Make me high

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Drugged Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Make me high

matt was walking home from a friend's house, it was cold and he felt a weird buzz inside, probably from the weed him and said friend smoked before he left.

he offered to drive matt home but matt declined, he didn't know why he did, he knew sometimes he becomes overly paranoid while high. but maybe he could make it home by himself, he wasn't too far away.

he heard the sound of a bush rustling and he nervously bit his bottom lip. he walked by the bush carefully but felt something pull him in.

he yelped as he landed on the grass, being pinned down by someone with a mask on, holes cut out for their eyes, nose, and mouth.

"pl-please don't kill me, please don't kill me, holy shit." matt's body shook as he tried to weasel out of the strong grip the stranger had on his body. 

matt thinks he could see the stranger grinning as they leaned in closer to his face. "don't worry, i'll take real good care of ya."

he could feel the man move one hand that was holding one of his down move to his pants, matt tried kicking his hand away but he used his other hand to wrap it around his throat.

"i was going to be gentle, but i guess you're one of the fighting types."

the hand that was at his jeans forcefully shoved them down while matt's began to hyperventilate. the man noticed matt wasn't wearing boxers and smirked. "wow, you were ready for me, huh?"

the stranger moved his hand away from matt's body, keeping the other around his throat as he pulled off his own shorts and boxers. matt swallowed hard, trying once again to squirm away with no avail.

he finally moved his hand away from matt's throat, the blond tried to scramble away but the man gripped his waist tightly, pulling him back towards his body. 

he positioned matt onto his lap, aligning his cock against his hole. matt cried, overwhelmed with the current situation he was in. he bounced matt on his lap, sliding his hands inside of his shirt and digging his nails into matt's skin.

"h-hurts," matt whined, "h-hurts so bad, please stop,"

the man digged his nails harder. "you just have to give it time to feel good baby, relax." 

matt shut his eyes, his insides felt like they were being ripped apart from the lack of preparation. tears rolled down his already reddened eyes faster.

matt didn't want his virginity to be taken by some random creep, but matt couldn't fight back if he tried, and his multiple attempts to run away already failed.

the sounds of the man moaning made matt feel sick, he felt like his body was just a doll being used for sex, his heightened state making him overly aware of everything now.

after minutes of relentless hip slams, matt choked out a pitiful moan, he thinks he's close, or maybe it was just the weed making him feel warm and funny.

the man covered matt's mouth with his hand as he continued to slam into him until he filled matt with his cum. he breathed heavily against matt's neck as he rode out his orgasm. 

matt whimpered against the stranger's hand, desperate to reach his release himself. 

the hand that was covering his mouth moved down to his cock, wrapping his hand around the shaft as he quickly moved his hand up and down. matt mewled, thrusting into the fist until he came.

matt panted, trying to relax his now sore body. he felt the man pull out of him, again now overly aware of the cum inside of him.

he turned matt's body around to face him, lifting his mask up from his lips to crash his lips onto matt's. matt moaned when he felt the man's tongue explore his mouth, their tongues desperately wrapping around each other's until he finally pulled away to breathe. 

a trail of spit fell once their lips moved away, the blond's face flushed against his pale skin.

he grabbed matt's hair, leading his face to his cock. matt looked up at him before taking his cock into his mouth. he gagged multiple times, not used to sucking dick at all. but the man still seemed satisfied, moaning loudly past aggressive swears.

he held matt's head down on his cock, roughly thrusting inside matt's mouth, tears ran down matt's eyes once again. when the man came, matt's eyes widened.

he pulled matt's head up from his lap, cum now running down the corner of his mouth as matt kept the load inside of his mouth.

"swallow." the man demanded and matt did as he was told, feeling icky from the salty taste.

he stood up as matt sat on the grass, watching the stranger redress himself before leaving matt alone as he was before. 

after a few minutes, ryan came back but without the mask, crouching down in front of matt. "you okay?"

matt nodded his head, allowing ryan to help him stand up and put his jeans on. the older man laughed as matt leaned against his body out of exhaustion. "that was so good.."

"yeah?" ryan laughed once again, then smiled at the dopey expression on matt's face.

"yeah."


End file.
